luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Woomy
''"WOOMY~!" ~ Woomy's main catchphrase'' Woomy is a character who first appeared in the fourth episode of The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool. In the episode, she had appeared as the main antagonist, as an annoying squid girl who caused nothing but trouble. However, she plays a more heroic role in Super Plush PacMan, where she accompanies PacMan in his misadventures. Her weapons include her Splattershot Pro, and her Splat Roller. Appearance Woomy has orange hair and eyes, as well as pointed ears, and is usually seen equipped with Fake Contacts, White Tee, and Pink Trainers. Woomy's speech pattern consists usually of either gibberish or her own name. Episode Appearances The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: Woomy's first appearance, where she acted as a sneaky, tricky villainess. She would often try to antagonize King K Rool and Shovel Knight by trolling them with ink, and her large ego. After several failed plans, King K. Rool with the help of Propeller Knight and his other allies ended up defeating Woomy. When this occurred, Woomy had been anchored by her behind, to Propeller Knight's airship. Woomy later returns in the episode King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE, where she was an obstacle standing in King K Rool's way. She plays another major role in Super Plush PacMan: Doodled Pac!, where she was "partners" with Dreamcatcher as an art-traveling duo. At first, she seems to be frightened of what she was doing by participating in Dreamcatcher's schemes since Dreamcatcher was a "translator" for Woomy, but she only used her for money and her art skills so that way she could make her own dream body. But as soon as PacMan was captured and was about to be destroyed along with Dr. Buttocks, she decided to step up and free them from the net. After the battle with Doodle Pac and Dreamcatcher, she thanked PacMan and then hoped to accompany him sometime in the near future. Woomy was seen in the Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 episode: ''Friend or Fight''. She was seen as one of DJ Octavio's opponents, especially in the past when she was also known as Agent 3, whom defeated him during the events of the first Splatoon game. She ultimately annoyed Octavio too much and he defeated her that way. In The Legend of Monstro episode War of the Woomy!, Woomy is seen as the second boss, or better known as the orange crayon keeper. She guards the orange crayon in her art studio, where Monstro infiltrates to obtain the crayon to make a rainbow. Still a trickster and doesn't like any intruders in her studio, Woomy puts up a fight against Monstro and his posse, all the while Dokuku tries to recruit her into Shurara's army, but ultimately Woomy was defeated by Monstro, and Monstro was finally able to obtain the crayon. She also makes a brief cameo in Mighty Number NO at the indie games party where Filia talks to her, resulting in Woomy annoying her by repeating it constantly. Quotes "Woomy-my!" - signature catchphrase. "Woomy sqimy-my!" "Woomy woomy woomy!" "Don't call me doll~" "SQUIMY-MY!!" "BOO-YAH~!" Gallery Woomy.png Booty.PNG Potion.PNG Clamp.PNG Woomy woomy!.png|Woomy's boss card in The Legend of Monstro Trivia * Though originally, Woomy's name was "Inkling," her name sounded too generic, so it had been changed. * Woomy's episode was the first LuigiFan00001 video to use Splatoon related remixes. * Though in all actuality, one cannot surf on a PaintRoller in game, Woomy can due to breaking logic. * LuigiFan00001 wanted her personality to be like the Inklings from the gMod episodes involving Splatoon. In those videos, Inklings were crazy troublemakers. Category:Villains Category:Splatoon Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Silly Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Trolls Category:Heroes Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Friend of the Hero Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Super Smash Bros Plush